Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp
The'Friendship and Rapport Training/Tootsuki Training Camp'(宿泊研修 Shukuhaku Kenshū) is a training camp that is held by the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy authorities to test the student's endurance while train them to be one of the best chef. Also known as the Hellish Training Camp by some students, this camp is mandatory for all students as the . It is due to the high demand on the authority to chose only the best chef and the possibilities of the students to graduate this prestige culinary academy would be 50:50; one half of these students would stay in the academy while the other half would leave. Description Infamous for harsh training and strict selections that hold the iron rule, where the warriors prevailed while the wimps perished, this camp is the key for the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy to select the best among these students as material to be a promising chef in the culinary world. It is held annually for all students(exception for some, like Isshiki Satoshi) and it's often held at the Tootsuki Resort, one of many properties under Tootsuki Cooperation chain brand hospitality service industry. During the 6 days 5 night marathon, each student have to prepare a dish based on the specific theme of the subject in the camp; which the subjects are various in each different trials. On the first day of the camp, 980 of these students would be separated in 20 groups and meet up with the other appointed place briefly explained by the professionals. The result would be the crucial part of the camp, should the student's performance failed to reach the judge's eligible standards, would be either redo the dishes until they are satisfied or just to be disqualified pending on the chef's mood; which the disqualified students not only packed their belongings and go home with the same bus from Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, but they also considered expelled by the authority. Despite the camp itself is an exam of torment for most students due to the unpredictable accounts of the judges judgment and the vary changes of recipe them annually, it is not without it's benefits. In this very camp, Yukihira Soma not only befriended with many other talented students such as his arch rival Takumi Aldini and others, he also learned the important lesson of constant improvement after his actual loss from his bold Unofficial Shokugeki against Shinomiya while also learned the truth(half of them are real yet didn't stop Soma try to befriend with her) behind the Totsuki Princess,Nakiri Erina after he chatted with Doujima Gin. Plot Prelude and Opening As the day passed by after Soma's first Shokugeki victory, Roland Chapelle gathered every lecturer in the school to commence the camp with the goal to test the student's determination and goal while selecting the among the best stay in the academy. The promotion itself would spreed around the academy and almost all the first year student attended to the Tootsuki resort Day 1: Elimination Commenced After the first round, the surviving students would have to pass Day 2:Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud This feud could be a future legend to the next generations as Soma bold Shokugeki challenge to Shinomiya, one of the legendary 10, made a strong impact to the camp and students which they still skeptic towards his courage might led his doom, yet the results surprised all that Soma miraculously survived his challenge with the impression by the living legend, Doujima Gin. It all begin as Shinomiya had judged Megumi as the dish as horrible just replacing the original recipe with al, and it led to Soma's stand out of his opinion fearlessly as all the students were shocked that Soma. It is through their each other retaliations, Soma would With the Unofficial Shokugeki ended in a draw, Soma and Megumi were remain to stay through the camp Day 3(Night)-Day 4(Morning):Breakfast Buffet Struggle The numbers of students began to shrank as the number of elimination has increased through the camp, almost all the students began to show signs of frail and exhaustion, as well as their depression had increased since the 3 days. Unlike in most exam which held in the morning, With Doujima's speech finally concluded, the remnant students(except Soma and the others, though Zenji and Yuki had just reach their breaking point.) have exhibited their pessimism due to their exhaustion and depression after their 3 days pressure, yet they are in a tough position where being expelled is far more painful compared to the torment they had been through. Day 5 Day 6: Climax and Conclusion of the Camp Rules The rules are simple in this elimination training camp, which they had to better Other rules * *The sleep hours are not more than Judges/Guest Judges *Tootsuki Academy Alumni **Doujima Gin **Shinomiya Koujirou **Inui Hinako **Danato **Sekimori Hitoshi Students Qualified Students *'Yukihira Soma'*-Hailed from Restaurant Yukihira, Soma .He was almost eliminated after his bold Shokugeki *'Elite 10 Council Members' **Nakiri Erina-Totsuki princess and the God's Tongue, Erina is one of the prestige *Polar Star Gang (Except Isshiki Satoshi) **Tadokoro Megumi*- **Sakaki Ryoko- **Marui Zenji- **Yoshino Yuki- **Ibusaki Shun- *Aldini Twins **Takumi Aldini-Hailed from Tadadora Aldini, Takumi's proven his skill to Soma that he is no pushover as he successful impress Inui Hinako, one of the legendary alumni. In the same time, Takumi **Isami Aldini-Takumi's twin brother and his special assistant during the camp. *Mito Ikumi-Former Soma's rival and Erina's champion, the Meat Expert would going to the camp to prove that she still has the skill after her Shokugeki defeat. Past Legends *Isshiki Satoshi-7th seat Elite 10 Council member and the Polar Star (*) Almost eliminated from the camp due to Soma's infamous brave yet suicidal Shokugeki challenge against Shinomiya. Notable Shokugeki Trivia *This camp is based on the American TV show the Survivors Series and Hell's Kitchen combined, the Category:Terminology Category:Event